Twisted Smile
by Dream web
Summary: This is a story about what possible will happen after Humphrey and Kate get married. Rank different, it's just a sentence, there will be problems. Sometimes this will be hurt, and someone may lose themselves. Love can't solve everything. Life still has to be lived. This won't be an easy story. ("May" have a happy ending?)
1. Chapter 1

_As the summary said, this is a warm up story. Use to help me finding back my feeling on writing._

 _Chinese New Year was here! I finally have some REAL free time. HAHA~_

 _I am starting picking up my notes and character setting of Deal with Fallen Angel. So Yes! It will be back. Please wait for a little more time._

 _AND! This didn't mean this short story will be a bad hurry one. Let's see how good can It Be. **Normal topic ordinary main line.** And that's a challenge~_

i

 **Story by DreamWeb**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

i

 **A week after the Pack union**

"I did it!" A cheering sound echoed around in the den area of the only wolf pack in Jasper Park, Broke the silence of the mooring.

Of course, it has also drawn some attention.

"Congratulate him… I am going to send him a flower…" A gray wolf mutter while he was walking out of his den.

"… By smashing it to his face."

Well, an unfriendly attention.

And the wolf whose in the bad mood, met the one who just woke him up in the entrance of the den.

"oh, is you." He tried to let his voice less angry. "What was it? Humphrey?"

"Winston! I think I did it!" The one who just ran back from the Valley, Humphrey said with a smile.

"You should call me sir." Winston Scowled. "Married my daughter didn't change your rank. You are still…"

"We are family now." Humphrey looked at Winston's eyes. "You are my father! In law."

***********NONESENSE START***********

Humphrey: "You are My FATHER!(In law)

Winston: "NO!"

***********NONESENSE END***********

Winston shook his head. He felt that he just saw something weird.

"OK… you are right. I think I have to used to it." He said, walking around Humphrey and head out.

"Walk with me. Tell me about what was 'it'."

"Sure, I was kind of loud am I?" Humphrey puts out his tongue. Trying to play cute.

Winston looked at his son in law, stopped his intent to sigh.

"Fallow me. You know they are still sleeping."

This is the fifth time in this week that he felt regret of agreed that marriage.

* * *

2016/2/2 00:00 GMT +8


	2. Critical

**Chinese new year Vacation!** Did I tell you that my vacation officially starts from now on and end in _ **Feb 22th?**_

Now you know! See how many chapters can I do in these two weeks. I am confused about those three year old notes. Need to catch up.

And doing with this story was a good warm up~

The next update will be in 3 days and will be Dealt with Fallen Angles update. If there was no surprised.

And this is a **promise.**

i

 **Story by DreamWeb**

* * *

Critical

"You know…"

"So! What was it?" Winston asked, and cut off Humphrey's talk. They are now far enough from the den area. No need to worried about waking anyone.

"Well, not really big deal actually." Humphrey answered. "Not for you, I mean."

Winston stopped walking. It's the time he should educate Humphrey about Alpha's den area's rule, especially the part about the sleeping time and wake up time.

"Humphrey, you really have to learn about rules if you want to live with us." He started.

"We alphas need to stick with them in order to use it efficiently …"

Humphrey Lowered his head. He was too familiar with this. The best thing he can do now is to play dead..

"… Wake up time is one of the parts. You can't waste too much time on sleeping, and you should sleep enough too!"

Realized of something, Winston looked to the sky. The sun had just come out.

"Wait… how early did you actually awake?" Winston asked. "And what can make you so… cheerful this early?"

Humphrey looked up. He was surprised about how fast this time is.

"I was practicing running." Humphrey said. "Ya… just running around…"

"Run?" Winston looked at the Humphrey's leg. "What kind of running?"

Then Winston pulls up one of Humphrey's paws, and take a look at it.

"Just running… See can I catch up with Caribou… what are you looking at?"

Weston looked up to Humphrey. And let go of his paw.

"You are practicing how to hunt." Winston said. "And you are going to hurt yourself. If you keep doing that."

"No…"

"Don't deny. I know you are trying to hunt. You haven't been trained, your paw wasn't used to this kind of activity. They are wearing out now." Winston stopped Humphrey's explanation. "But why?"

"Really! I am not." Humphrey was kind of embarrassed. "How can I practice hunting? I can't even make that kill this morning…"

"What do you mean?" Winston questioned, he had picked up some interesting information on Humphrey's word. "You actually caught one?"

"No… it stumbled…" Humphrey muttered. "But I still have to run fast enough to make it panic and stumbled… right?"

Winston shook his head. "Let's go get some water to drink, he said, and heading to a small spring. It's closer that that border creek. "How long have you been doing this practice? And WHY?"

Winston didn't get it. It's seems there is no reason for Humphrey to…

"Mating Season?" Winston asked. He guessed he knew what was Humphrey thinking.

Humphrey sighed and caught up with Winston.

"Yes, I think Kate and I won't have pups this year." He said. "I won't be able to feed her while she's pregnant."

Winston looked at Humphrey closely. He didn't know that the naughty omega can actually think.

"I thought our pack's welfare system are still functioning." Winston said. "Even the pack can't feed her, we are still here."

Humphrey shook his head.

"No, Kate won't accept this."

"Uh… Oh!" Winston just realized what Humphrey was talking when he just going to ask. "I see, it's hard to let Alpha accepts Omega's food.

Alpha hunts there foods. And after they were fed, they will share what was left with Omega.

And that's how a pack basically works. Those foods which did not hunt by oneself or one's mate were called Omega's food.

"Alpha's don't eat Omega's food." Humphrey said. "It was a shame for your Alphas."

Winston fell into silence.

This usually won't be a problem. Alpha's mate will be Alpha too, so when she was pregnant, her mate can take care of her and feed her.

But now we have an out case. For Lilly and Garth this won't be a trouble, but Humphrey and Kate…

Winston had a headache now.

"I decided to marry Kate, so I will take this responsibility. Wolves are already talking about the possibility of Kate eating Omega's food." Humphrey said quietly. "I won't let it happen."

The silent remain until they reach that spring.

"Very well." Winston broke the silence. "I will help you with this."

* * *

2016/2/8 00:40 GMT +8


End file.
